Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Günther tente de se débarrasser de quelque chose sur Conrad... Qui a l'air peu d'accord... Mais que viennent faire Wolf et Yuuri là dedans ? DEDICACE A Isa, !YAOI SLASH!


Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, 'Conrad-assistance, je vous écoute', ça aurait dû être mignon...

Base : KKM (Kyou Kara Moah)

Titre : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…

Chapitre : One-shot

Disclaimer KKM n'est pas à moi… La fic si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Plot-bunny que je devais écrire… Le sujet ne vole toujours pas très haut mais bon... Tout est la faute de Meanne, c'est (encore) elle qui m'a motivée pour l'écrire... Je tiens à m'excuser au près de tous le cast et particulièrement auprès de Conrad…

Dédicace à : Isa qui avait déjà utilisé l'idée quand je l'avais mise sur le WSAC, et qui a publié sa fic sur : http: 3w . fanfiction s /2418733 / 1 /

Rating : G

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…**

Günther tournait et retournait le problème depuis quelques heures… Non, franchement… Il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire. C'était une atteinte à son honneur. Et puis, que penserait Wolfram ? Non, non, non… Il ne le ferait pas !

En fait, la seule personne pouvant faire ça, c'était Conrad. Voilà ! Conrad. Il est courageux, il connaît Yuuri. Il est courageux. Il connaît bien les humains. Il est courageux. Il connaît aussi leur monde. Il est courageux. Il est tacticien. Il est courageux. Il saura le faire, lui…

Bon, oui… Théoriquement, ça serait plutôt à lui de le faire, maiiiiiiiis… Conrad le fera !

oooOO°Oooo

#Je dois faire **quoi** ?

#Tu sais, c'est trois fois rien, Conrad… Il suffit de leur expliquer en deux mots, leur donner un petit livre et au bout de dix minutes c'est fini !

#Mais si ça prend aussi peu de temps tu peux aussi le faire…

#Pas possible !

#Ah ? Et pourquoi ? Tu fais quelque chose lundi matin ?

#Conseil avec le général du Nord.

#Lundi soir ?

#Heu… Revue des troupes.

#Mardi matin ?

#Obligations avec Cheri.

#Mardi soir ?

#L'ambassade du royaume d'à côté.

#Mercredi matin ?

#Heu… Entretien d'embauche ?

#Mercredi soir ?

#Heu… Je peux pas…

#Mais tu fais quoi ?

#Je sais plus, mais j'ai pas une minute à moi cette semaine.

#Alors tu pourrais le faire la semaine prochaine, non ?

#C'est pareil la semaine prochaine.

#La semaine d'après ?

#Oulà ! Non, ça va pas être possible… Non, si on veut qu'ils le sachent avant leur mort, il vaut mieux que tu le fasses toi même demain...

oooOO°Oooo

Conrad avait une pléiade de livres autour de lui… Il en avait de bonnes, Günther… Comment pouvait-il leur apprendre **ça** ? Nan, vraiment… Ce n'était pas dans ses capacités… Donc, il se trouvait à la bibliothèque du palais en train de chercher toutes les informations possibles et imaginables là-dessus… Il préférait ne pas penser à ce que dirait Gwendal s'il venait à le voir…

Tiens ! Lui aussi aurait pu être plus approprié pour leur expliquer… Lui, il pratiquait ça souvent… Enfin… c'était ce que Yozak disait.

Bref !

Pourquoi lui ?

oooOO°Oooo

#Pardon ? Articula lentement Wolfram.

#Oui, en fait, heu… C'est la faute à Günther, ajouta vivement Conrad.

#Je… Je… Mais… C'est **quoi** cette idée ?

#Ben… C'est Günther qui pense que…

Alors que le châtain tentait d'expliquer au blond l'importance de ce qu'il devait faire, Yuuri entra dans la pièce, déposa un baiser dans le cou de son fiancé et salua le soldat.

#Ça va ?

#Oui, oui… Heu… Il faudrait que je vous parle à tous les deux de quelque chose, demain, comme je le disais à mon cher petit frère.

#Je t'ai déjà dit…

#Ce sera avec plaisir Conrad !

#Mais, Yuuri !

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire désarmant.

oooOO°Oooo

#Alors… Heu… Vous êtes fiancés tous les deux… Vous le savez, hein ?

Conrad tentait de garder son calme. Il n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec la graaaaaaaaaaaande idée de Günther. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la chambre du couple et lui devait leur expliquer quelques petites choses… Bien sûr, son frère ne semblait pas vouloir lui simplifier la vie…

#Je… Il existe des moments privilégiés dans une relation et, il serait bon que vous en sachiez un peu plus avant de découvrir cela par vous même, car, un peu…

#Attends… Tu es en train de nous dire que tu veux nous faire un cours sur la… poursuite de nos relations ? Demanda Yuuri

#Exactement votre Majesté !

#Ah… Bon… Ben… Continue ?

#Je me dois de vous expliquer quelques mystères d'un couple… Il y a différents stades… D'abord, il y a la période où l'on tente de séduire l'autre par de douces paroles et…

#Conrad, l'interrompit le blond, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on a dépassé ce stade ?

#Ensuite, il y a le flirt, avec de tendres baisers, d'innocentes caresses, de…

#Conrad…

#Ah… Vous y êtes déjà ? Bon… Heu… Après… La relation est plus poussée, plus officielle.

#On dit 'charnelle', onii-sama, ajouta sarcastiquement Wolfram.

#L'un d'entre vous sera plus… Heu… Stop ! J'arrête. Posez vos questions ça sera plus simple.

Les deux fiancés se regardèrent, puis Yuuri commence parla.

#Est-ce que c'est comme chez les humains ?

#Oui et non… Les Mazokus mâles peuvent avoir des enfants, même si c'est assez rare et qu'il faut rester très prudent durant toute la grossesse.

#Yuuri ne peut pas porter notre enfant ? Questionna le blond.

#Non, son corps n'est pas adapté pour ça…

#Et… Est-ce que… Enfin, on dit que ça fait… Mal ? Questionna le brun rougissant.

#Heu… Très bonne question, merci de me l'avoir posée… J'en sais rien ! Mais… Je pense pas trop… Je… On a des sorts pour ça… Enfin… Je crois…

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire souffrir l'autre. Wolfram se pelotonna un peu plus contre son amoureux, qui le serra contre lui…

Conrad, les regardant, sut qu'il était de trop et partit.

#Wolf'… Je… Je ne veux pas te faire du mal…

#Je sais Yuu'… Je sais… T'inquiète pas… Si tu m'aimes… Y'a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, non ?

#Sûrement…

oooOO°Oooo

Günther se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça… Depuis quelques temps, le couple royal ne cessait de venir lui poser des questions sur les « mystères du couple ».

Conrad sourit en voyant une fois de plus les deux fiancés entrer dans le bureau du jeune homme. Oh, bien sûr il avait eu une discussion avec eux deux, et depuis… Ils avaient tous les deux choisi d'enquiquiner un maximum la cause de leurs soucis premiers… Et autant dire qu'ils le faisaient bien !

Il sortit lentement de la pièce, savourant leur juste vengeance et aimant encore plus la tendre complicité qui liait les deux futurs époux…

**Fin…**

Camille : Alors ? Heureux Wolf ?

Wolf : Nan… Y'a même pas un petit lime…

Cam' : Méééééééééééééé…

Conrad : J'ai pas l'air bien malin… On dirait que je suis puceau !

Cam' : Parce que tu l'es pas ?

Yuu : Mouais… Bon, ça peut aller… On est ensemble et y'a pas de dommages collatéraux…

Günther : Me pourrir la vie, c'en est pas un ?

Cam, Wolf & Yuu : Nan !


End file.
